Instant messaging (IM) is a form of communication over a network (such as the Internet) that offers quick transmission of messages from sender to receiver. In push mode between two or more people using personal computers (PCs), mobile phones, smart phones or other devices, instant messaging basically offers real-time or quasi real time direct written language-based online chat. It may address point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers. More advanced instant messaging allows enhanced modes of communication, such as live voice or video calling, video chat and inclusion of hyperlinks to media.
Instant messaging application, such as Google Talk, Facebook Messenger, WhatsApp Messenger, LINE, KakaoTalk, and WeChat, can provide both text and voice communication. In addition to basic messaging, users can send each other images, video, audio media messages and make free Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) calls, and share diverse contents and information from photos, videos, voice messages, URL links to contact information. Both one-on-one chat and group chats are available over such as Wifi or 3G, and there are no limits to the number of friends to join in group chat. Instant messaging application lets users chat with friends on mobile, the main website or on a desktop computer. Instant messaging applications are cross-platform software. Some of the instant messaging applications are available for such as iOS, Microsoft Windows, Android, Blackberry, Bada OS, and Google Chrome OS (operating system).
WeChat, which can be literally called micro message, is a mobile phone text and voice messaging communication service developed by Tencent. The application was initially launched as Weixin, and re-branded as WeChat later. Clients are available for Android, iPhone, BlackBerry, Windows Phone, and Symbian platforms. WeChat is supported on such as WiFi, 2G, 3G, and 4G data networks. WeChat provides multimedia communication flexibility and convenience with text messaging, hold-to-talk voice messaging, broadcast (one-to-many) messaging, photo/video sharing, location sharing, and contact information exchange. User data can be protected via on-demand contact list backup and retrieval to/from a cloud-based service.